


Wrappings

by gentlezombie



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Kradam, M/M, Twitter, snuggiegangsta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/pseuds/gentlezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more romantic than a Twitter picspam. Kris knows this for a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betternovembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betternovembers/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, betternovembers!
> 
> Beta by cjmarlowe. Thanks for a last-minute grammar check and reassurances!

Twitter is, once again, the source of all evil.

 

 

Kris almost snorts his coffee all over his laptop when he logs on to Twitter on Tuesday morning. Among tweets complimenting his snuggie gangsta getup last night is a tweet from Adam:

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: that’s a fetish you never told me about_

 

Kris sets his coffee mug safely on the table, grinning at the screen and sleepily wiping a few drops of coffee off his chin. Maybe it’s only funny because he isn’t quite awake yet, but it’s just like Adam to go _there_.

 

The snuggie’s still draped over the back of the armchair, and Kris can’t help but give it a suspicious glare. It still looks like a fluffy, backwards bathrobe. There’s nothing X-rated about it.

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: in your dirty mind. My snuggie’s warm and comfy and innocent_

 

And okay, that’s just asking for it. Kris grins, balancing his laptop over his knees. He’s missed the banter with Adam, misses all of the guys.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: So you’d have us think. Two words man, furry leopard print_

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: Stop spreading your corrupting influence. The snuggie will hear you_

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: and come molest me in the night?_

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: Like you’d mind :P_

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: depends who’s wearing it_

 

Even though Kris is kind of intrigued by who Adam would want to wear a snuggie, or _wearing_ a snuggie, it might not be something they should discuss in public tweets. It’s disturbing enough that he’d want to know that.

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: too much information man_

 

Kris finishes his coffee, turns off his laptop so he can actually get some work done and doesn’t think anything more of it.

 

***

 

The next pic Kris posts is an old one of him and Katy on vacation. His schedule’s been crazy for a couple of weeks, and finding that pic tucked inside his old notebook makes him all nostalgic for a time when they could just take a weekend off and disappear, with no paparazzi or management to keep track of them.

 

They are standing by the sea, Kris has his arm around Katy’s waist, and they are both sunburned and smiling happily at the camera. Katy’s wearing a pretty green summer dress which flatters her slim figure just right. Kris is wearing an honest-to-god Hawaiian shirt with big, orange flowers on red background. It clashes horribly with everything, like the sky and the grass and common sense. It’s a shirt that has to have a story, or an excuse, and Kris vaguely remembers an accident with sun-dried tomatoes and a glass of red wine.

 

It’s as touristy as it gets, but looking at them beaming at the camera, young and carefree and happy, makes Kris feel warm inside, so he figures what the heck and clicks update. He’s surprised to get a comment immediately.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: My eyes. that’s even more creepy than your fetish snuggie. tell me you burned  that thing_

 

Kris has no idea what happened to the shirt. If he had any sense of self-preservation, he would have buried it in the backyard at night, but he suspects it’s still haunting his parents’ attic.

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: Actually I’m considering making that into my new tour outfit._

 

He has to tweet _joking!!_ after five minutes to stop the flood of feedback on his sense of fashion. Clearly people have no faith in him.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: Cute people can get away with all kinds of things but you’re pushing it, Allen._

 

Kris huffs at being called cute – hello, a grown man here –, but he notes with interest the new attention Adam is paying to his clothing. Sure, Adam’s commented on the amount of plaid before, but he’s never bothered to stalk Kris on Twitter.

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: What should I wear then oh mighty fashion idol? anything with feathers and I won’t listen to your advice again_

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: less. stop hiding._

 

Why is it that lately all his tweets with Adam feel like they shouldn’t be public? Kris shakes his head. Maybe he’s just paranoid, and commenting on a friend’s tweets is not exactly stalking. Still, Kris is tempted to test his theory. Theory on what, he’s not completely certain, but he’s going to find out. He’s got a plan.

 

Kris waits a couple of days before posting another picture so as not to make Adam or the fans suspicious. It’s all a part of The Plan that somehow got capital letters when Kris told Katy about it, both of them in that giggling state of too late night and one beer too many. Kris couldn’t quite figure out the knowing look his wife gave him, though.

 

***

 

In the next pic, Kris is playing his guitar, sitting in front of the window in a pool of sunlight. The plaid, sleeveless shirt reveals the faint tan lines on his arms. It’s one of those pictures Katy sneakily snapped of him last summer during the couple of days he got to spend back home in Arkansas. Kris is looking at the camera, eyes wide and surprised, and he remembers chasing Katy around the room, laughing.

 

Now that Kris expects a reaction, he keeps fidgeting impatiently until he gets one.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: Now this I call improvement_

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: Thought u weren’t a fan of plaid?_

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: wasn’t talking about the plaid. You’re paying attention. It’s a start._

 

And a start it is. During the next couple of weeks, there’s an awful lot of waiting backstage, and Kris can’t help himself. He’s got an excuse in the form of a new digital camera, and the first thing he does is to learn to use the self-launcher. Now he kind of understands teenage girls posting their pics on the net and waiting for comments; it’s basically what he’s doing, although he’s only interested in the reactions of one person. He does feel a bit weird posting a pic of himself in a tight, white t-shirt, more about the intent than the picture itself, but the public doesn’t seem to mind. It really doesn’t.

 

The photos progress from t-shirts to tank tops to a plaid shirt with all the buttons undone, Kris’s sweaty hair sticking up, the humid heat of the club a perfectly good reason for his lack of modesty.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: Are you trying to tell us something Kris? You know you’ve got nothing to prove_

 

_KrisAllen @ adamlambert: Just taking your advice to heart._

 

Kris likes to think he doesn’t know why he keeps doing it, but the truth is that he likes the fluttery feeling of anticipation in his stomach after each update, he likes Adam’s appreciative and confused comments, and he likes the fact that someone like him can have that effect on someone like Adam. Maybe it’s a bit mean of him, but he tells himself he is not trying to mess with Adam. It’s all public, after all.

 

But the picture with him in Katy’s vest (hanging open, because pocket Idol or not, there’s no way it would have fit him), pouting at the camera, the lighting just right to show off the shadow of eyelashes on his cheek, might have been a bit too much. Not just the picture but the process of dressing up deliberately, smoothing the white, shiny fabric and trying on different expressions in the mirror. He feels a bit like a kid and a bit like he’s doing something forbidden, ridiculous.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: I recognize that vest, do you realize all your future interviews will be about why you like to dress in drag_

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: I don’t mind. Have to keep them entertained right_

 

And, feeling daring, he continues in a DM:

 

_It’s not the only thing of hers I’m wearing._

 

There’s a pause of ten minutes during which Kris chews on his fingernails in a very un-photogenic manner.

 

_Kris, whatever you think you’re doing, if you don’t stop now I won’t be held responsible. it’s not funny anymore._

 

Oh shit, this is exactly why all of this was a very bad idea in the first place, because the last thing Kris wants is to piss Adam off. But Adam is right. It really isn’t funny anymore. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being about laughs and started to be about something else entirely; about a fascination buried quickly under the straight-wholesome-Christian-boy façade when Kris first met Adam in the Idol mansion; about how everything about Adam drew Kris to him and made him curious and daring; about questions left unasked on late nights when eyes lingered a bit too long and Kris lay awake in his bed, wondering.

 

He could get out of it easily with a lame “sorry man, didn’t mean it”, but it would be a lie. Kris’s fingers hesitate over the keyboard. This could all backfire so badly.

 

_Who says I want you to be responsible?_

 

Kris isn’t surprised when Adam doesn’t answer.

 

***

 

The week before Christmas goes by in a haze. Kris and Katy are spending the Christmas in L.A. because of both of their schedules. For some reason, Kris isn’t really feeling it this year, tired and disappointed about not going home and feeling a bit guilty about the whole Twitter drama. He tries his best though, tagging along when Katy wants to go Christmas shopping and hmm-ing his opinions about wrapping paper and ribbon. He thinks he’s doing a pretty good job until Katy corners him in a Starbucks and demands him to tell her what’s making him mope around like a lovesick puppy, because it certainly isn’t her.

 

When Kris stammers his confession, she gives him that unmistakable look that says “men” and asks if this means the two of them still haven’t done anything about it. Then she offers to spend Christmas Day with some friends of hers. It’s only fair that she gets a wild night out with the girls out of this deal.

 

It’s times like these Kris loves his wife more than he thought possible.

 

He posts the next picture on Christmas Eve. There’s no hesitation this time, and the photo is snapped quickly with a phone camera and posted with the title “me on Christmas Day”. Kris stares at the tiny screen afterwards, kind of amazed at how he got to this point. The picture’s slightly blurry at the edges, but Kris is looking at the camera over his naked shoulder, and the red bow around his neck is just visible. From the picture no one can tell if he’s wearing anything else. He isn’t, for the sake of authenticity. Crossing his legs self-consciously, Kris waits.

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: Can’t see your outfit!_

 

Thank God, Adam’s talking to him.

 

_KrisAllen @adamlambert: Don’t know if you’d like it, it’s pretty boring_

 

_adamlambert @KrisAllen: Doesn’t look boring 2 me!!_

 

Here goes.

 

_You could always come over tomorrow to see the rest._

It feels clichéd, but it’s not like Kris has a lot of experience with this kind of thing – basically seducing his best friend through Twitter. Apparently his lack of finesse doesn’t matter, because after a couple of minutes he gets the answer.

 

_Okay._

 

Adam doesn’t ask if he’s sure, if he knows what he’s doing. Amazing the things you can get across in 140 characters.

 

***

 

It's the last picture of the series, but it’s not preserved on paper or pixels on a phone screen. Kris is lying on the bed in the middle of the red sheets Katy insisted on because they were Christmassy, dressed in nothing but a bit of red ribbon around his neck. Right now he's stretching his arms above his head, sighing impatiently as he flops them back down on the bed.

 

And then he doesn't have a chance to react; he hears a couple of footsteps outside and then the door is swung open and Adam bursts in. He's a bit out of breath, like he's run up the stairs, his jacket half-unbuttoned but his eyeliner perfect. They both freeze for a moment, staring at each other, Kris's heart hammering against his ribs, because now that this is real he doesn't know what to say. He tries on a little crooked smile and says,

 

“Merry Christmas?”

 

Adam drops his coat on the floor and walks to him slowly, taking in everything. Adam’s looking at him, really looking in a way he hasn’t let himself before, the way Kris hasn’t let him. But now Kris has spread himself naked on the bed, the statement loud and clear: this is what I’ve got, you want it? Kris can’t help the blush slowly spreading on his cheeks as Adam’s eyes drop down and linger.

 

The next thing he knows Adam's sitting on the bed, his hands on Kris's thighs, and how the hell was he so quick? The look on Adam's face makes Kris want to duck his head, because he's not someone people should look at like that - like he's something amazing they can't quite believe. He stares at Adam's fingers on him, a shade darker than his skin, and feels the fire spreading from the points of contact.

 

"Kris," Adam sighs, finally meeting his eyes.

 

Somehow Kris finds his ability to move again, because his fingers are tangled in Adam's hair and he's kissing Adam at last. Adam's lips are soft, but there's a hint of stubble on his chin, and his hands are all over Kris, sure and warm. Kris deepens the kiss, pulls Adam on top of him and spreads his legs to make room, and it's just right, the way Adam fits to him, even with the frustrating layers of clothes between them. Kris makes a muffled sound as Adam cups the back of his neck, fingers playing with the ribbon, pulling it a tiny bit tighter.

 

It’s new and a bit overwhelming, he’s been missing this for a year, but it’s Adam, and Adam’s always made him feel – excited, and daring, and safe. Kris runs his hands over Adam’s ass, pulls him closer, hissing when his cock rubs against rough fabric.

 

Adam’s the one to break the kiss and Kris stares at him in disbelief, but Adam’s smiling as he opens the buttons of his shirt and then his zipper, and okay, they are definitely all right.

 

“I need to blow you right now,” Adam tells him, face flushed, his hair wild and his lips bitten.

 

He kisses his way down Kris’s stomach, little feathery kisses that drive Kris mad, and the feeling of anticipation turns to pure heat as Adam kisses the head of his cock, messy and dirty and the best kiss of Kris’s life. Kris watches Adam’s dark head sink between his thighs as he takes more of Kris’s cock, and then he doesn’t look at anything anymore, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

 

Kris thinks this is what Christmas is for him now: dim light and heat, Adam’s perfect mouth on him, the texture of black hair under his fingers and the faint scent of cinnamon in the air.

 

***

 

They lay together after, tangled in the sheets. Kris keeps stroking tiny patterns on Adam’s back, amazed that he really is there. Kris’s mouth feels kiss-swollen and a bit sore at the corners. He runs his tongue over his teeth, the taste of come still bitter in his mouth, but he’s too sleepy to do anything about it, and Adam’s arm is a warm weight across his waist.

 

“What’re you thinking?” Adam asks, tilting Kris’s chin up a bit so he can see his face. That worried look – Kris simply has to kiss it away, because he’s as far from having regrets as possible. He feels Adam laughing against his lips, and it’s possibly the best feeling in the world.

 

“Don’t like the taste? Your face was all scrunched up.” Adam grins at him.

 

“I could get used to it,” Kris says. “I mean, if you’re happy with your Christmas present.”

 

“Oh baby, you’re going to get _so_ used to it,” Adam tells him happily. “But does this mean you won’t be posting any more pics on Twitter? I’ll miss them, along with half of the world.”

 

 “Guess you’ll have to make do with the real thing.”

 

“I think I’ll manage. I like my present better without all the wrappings, anyway.”

 

Kris huffs at that, but soon his eyes are drifting closed. All the scheming and fretting of the past few days are finally taking their toll. Kris falls asleep to Adam’s even breathing tickling his cheek and the pleasant knowledge that upon waking, they can do it all over again. The crumpled red ribbon is still tied around his neck.

 

It’s true what they say: giving is better than receiving, and you might even get something in return.


End file.
